Warriors of Skyrim
by Metal love
Summary: Disclaimer: I take nothing of which does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1: part 1

Tolgan had never had a more restless sleep in his life for he dreampt of days of old back as a boy. Terror had gripped his heart, he was unable to move or scream . He watched helplessly as bandits slaughtered his parents right before his eyes. His mother fell infront of him, she was muttering something to him but he was unable to hear. The bandit leader delivered the final blow, jamming his sword into the back of Tolgans mothers neck.

The bandits began to make their way towards the four year old. They slowly crept up on him until they heard a blood curdling scream from their commrad behind them. A large orc in steel armor had jammed his greatsword into the bandits back. In a fit of rage one of the other bandits charged at him, but the orc was quick to react. He swiflty stepped to the left, causing the bandit to miss and before he could recover from his failed attack, the orc grabbed his orcish dagger and stabbed the bandit in the stomach three times.

At the sight of seeing his fellow bandits so easily taken down by one man the bandit leader fled. He managed only a few feet before he felt an intense heat sear threw his leather armor and knock him to the ground. The bandit could smell the foul stench of burnt flesh as his back singed and blistered from the orcs firebolt. With the four year old in one of his arms sucking his thumb the orc ordered Tolgan to look away. He burried his face in the orcs shoulder and the orc finished the bandit off with a final fire bolt to his head.

His dream shifted to when Tolgan was a teenager training under the instruction of the orc who had saved his life. Borack never went easy on him, always pushing Tolgan beyond his limits. "C,mon boy I want you to hit me! Now get back up."

"But master," Tolgan said breathing hard. "How can I hit you when you evade every attack or over power me?"

Borack laughed, "Haven't you learned anything since your time with me? One must not only be good with a sword but must also know how to out smart his opponent. Now I say again, get back up and strike me."

Tolgan awoke to the sound of horse carriages. he couldnt remember where he was or what happened to him. His eyes hurt upon opening them. He felt his hands were painfully bound together and saw a blonde nordish man sitting across from him. "Hey you. You're finally awake." He stared at the unknown man in mild confusion. "What happened?"

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush. Same as us and that thief over there."

Tolgan looked to his right and sw to other prisoners. One was a skinny dark haired man dressed in rags. The was dressed in fine cloths with a cloth tied over his mouth. Tolgan felt something strangely familiar about this man but couldn't quiet put his finger on it.

"Damn you stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell."

"We're all brothers and sisters and binds now, theif," Annoyed with their banter, the guard guiding the cart yelled shut up back there. "And what's wrong with him, huh?" The horse thief said to the familiar man with the rag covering his mouth.

"Watch your tongue! Your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king." Tolgan felt like he had been hit with a 10 pound bag of bricks. It was no wonder why the man sitting to his left was so familiar to him. He was well aware of who Ulfric Stormcloak was as did most people in Skyrim but Tolgan knew more about him then most because of his passion in politics. He found it rather funny that after all he's heard about Ulfric Stormcloak that he would later be captured and no doubt on his way towards execution.

A look fo shock drapped over the horse thiefs face. "Ulfric Stormcloak? The Jarl of Windhelm. You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you..." Worry and fear became appearent in the theifs voice. "Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No this can;t be happening." Tolgan only flet pitty for the man. He understood what it was once like to fear death but he eventually accepted that death finds everybody sometime or another.

The blonde Nord looked at the horse theif and asked what village he was from. "Why do you care." He responded, keeping his head down. " A Nords last thoughts should be of home." The theif looked at the Nord and said he was from Rorikstead. Tolgan had once been there. It was a small farming villiage. Tolgan was pulling a job for the theives guild and he spent the night there. He remembered how polite the people were and how peaceful it was. They didn't even have a balcksmith, he guessed they figured it, uneccasary. Once he thought to himself that if there was never a time he needed to use his sword ever again then that was where he would settle. But never hoped to much because he figured that day would never come.

They began to go through a city gate. Tolgan heard chatter between a man named General Tallius and members of the Aldmeri Dominion but couldnt make out anything that wads being said. The horse theif silently praid to the divines, asking them for help. Again Tolgan only felt pitty for him.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wander if Vilad is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

What the Nord infront of him said made Tolgan think of his loved one. A dark haired Altmer woman he met during his time with the theives guild. He was in the bar that stood underneath the city of Riften called the Ragged Flaggon waiting for a member of the recent Dark Brotherhood. He was sitting at drinking a bottle of Black-Briar mead when he felt a delicate hande touch his shoulder. He turned to see a tall, toned and beautiful high elven immediately noticed her blood red eyes and realized that she was a vampire, which he thought was odd for a High Elf, but then again, no one in the Dark Brotherhood was normal, her eyes however did nothing to cloud her unrelenting beauty.

"Are you Tolgan, a.k.a Tapeworm as you're known to the theives guild"

Tolgan stood up from the stool he was sitting in and shook her hand. "That I am and you must be Sion, a.k.a the Dark Brotherhoods newest member. I've quite alot about you."

"Is that so." She said flattered.

"Yes but they never said just how lovely you are."

With a smile she thanked him. "Listen after you're finished with whatever business you have maybe I can buy you a drink."

"Sounds fun. But only after my business is done." She repeated him.

Sion now resided in the thieves guild as their leader since the Dark Brotherhood was destroyed by a horrible case of betrayel and since Tolgan decided he wanted to leave and help others instead of climbing through windows or picking peoples pockets. It wan't something she wanted to do but she understood his reason for wanting to leave after the incodent with the thieves guilds previous leader, Mercer Frey. Tolgan began to feel regret as he felt that he would never see Sion again. He began to feel the want of needing her warm embrace that always made him feel safe and forget about how cruel and dark the world was.

The cart came to a sudden halt. "Alright everyone out!" A strong authoritative voice shouted. The four got up and slowly exited the cart. "Step towards the block as we call your name."

"Damn imperials love their damn lists." The blonde nord exclaimed.

A yound imperial soldier name Hadvar opened a piece of parchment and read off the names listed. Ulfric Stormcloaks was first, then it was Rolaf, then Lakir. As Lakir walked up, he began to panick. "No I'm not a rebel you can;t do this." Two Imperials grabbed him after his protest and attempted to walk him towards the block. Lakir shook lose and began to run. "You're not going to kill me!"

"Archers"

Two archers aimed and fired striking Lakir in the back and shoulder. He fell to the ground and mometarily twitched until his body was lifeless. "You there step forward." Tolgan did as directed. "Who are you?" Tolgan would have never given his real name unless it was someone he trusted but he figured it didn't matter. "My nake is Tolgan. I"m a Nord of Skyrim."

Hadvar couldnt see his name anywhere on the list. "Captain, what should we do he's not on the list?

Forget the list he goes to the block."

By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry kinsmen, at least you'll die here in your homeland." Tolgan sinced real sincerarity come from Hadvar and gave him a brief smile. "It's okay I understand your just doing your duty."

Tolgan walked next to Ulfric and waited. General Tallius walked up to Ulfric and the two gave eachother intense glares. Tallius gave Ulfric a hard puch to the stomach,A grown had escpaed from Ulfric and he fell to one knee. "Ulfric Stormcloak some here in Skyrim call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a weapon like his voice to murder his king and usurp his thrown." Ulfric replied with a muffled grunt. A guard attempted to help him up but Ulfric shrugged him away and stood up.

All of a sudden a loud and mysterious roar was heard from behind the mountains. Hadvar had asked what it was and Tallius said that it was nothing and to carry on. Tolgar watched as the first prisoner, a stormcloak soldier, didn't even bother to have his last rights read to him. He bravely walked up to the block."Lets get this over with." The caption placed her hand on his shoulder pushing him to his knees. He positioned his head over the block and with one strong swing from the executioner, decapitated him.

"Next, the Nord in the rags." Yet another loud roar came from the mountains. "There it is again. Did ou hear it."

"I said next prisoner, Hadvar."

"To the block prisoner nice and easy." Tolgan walked up to the block without saying anything. All he could do was think about Sion. He tried to think about all the most memorible moments he shared with her, from the first time they met, to the first time they made love. He positioned his head over the block awaiting his death. In an instant, he saw the silhouette of a large flying creature. "What in Oblivion is that?"

"Sentries what do you see?" The large creature swooped down and landed on the tower facing them. The force of the landing caused the ground to shake making the executioner lose his balance and tumble. "Dragon!" Tolgan laid there seeing the dragon clear as day, it was as big as a mountain and as black as night. For a brief moment the dragon and Tolgan made eye contact and all Tolgan saw in those eyes was death and hate.


	2. Chapter 1: part 2

A rush of energy escaped the dragon, the clouds started to circle helgen and the sky turned a dark orange as great masses of fire began to rain down upon them. Umongst the colossal confusion, Tolgan heard the Stormcloak soldier yell something at him. "Come on, the gods won't give us another chance." They ran into the tower opposite them where Ulfric was also hiding. "Jarl Ulfric what is that?" Rolaf asked. "Could the legends be true."

"legends don't burn down villiages. Ulfric replied calmly. Tolgan leaned against the wall trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his right eye which it did on occasion since it went blind. Tolgan laughed, "Their not supposed to, but this one seems to be doing a good job at destroying Helgen and killing everyone out there."

"We need to get out of here!" Ulfric shouted.

How?" Rolaf questioned.

Tolgan grabbed Rolafs shoulder and pointed to the stairs leading up the tower. "Up the tower now, lets go." As they were climbing up the stairs the dragon smashed its head into the wall. Debre flew in every direction almost hitting Rolaf and making him fall back down the stairs. Tolgan heard the dragon speak before it released its powerful flame. "TOOR SHUL!" Tolgan could feel the immense heat from the dragons mighty attack. For a brief moment Tolgan thought about what just happened. Not the fact that the dragon almost just killed them but he heard the dragon say something before it attacked. The dragon flew away, Tolgan and Rolaf looked out the large hole looking for a way to escape. "Look over there, the inn on the other side!" Tolgan pointed out. "We could jump through the roof."

"Are you crazy? You won't make it!" Tolgan looked at Rolaf for a bried moment and remembered that most people didn't have what he had. Tolgan never took pride in it however. It always seemed to act like a monkey on his back.

"Then find another way! I'll continue on from here!" Tolgan took a few steps back and ran. Tapping into the power in his blood he jumped and almost missed the roof but fortunately made it. "To Close." He said to himself. He could feel the beast inside of him trying to get out. He managed to surpress it thanks to years of training. He ran through the burning building untill he came across a hole in the floor that dropped to the bottom floor. He jumped through it, there were two men outside. One was Hadvar the other was a civilian calling for his kid. "Haming, you come here.". The boy was a little down the road from them watching the dragon fly over head. "Haming, you need to get over here, now!" The civilian commanded. The dragon landed infront of the boy, the boy was to scared to move, Tolgan knew that unless he did something then the boy was going to be killed.

He didn't exactly want to tap into his blood again because he could since the beast still trying to get out, but if he was going to save the boy then he had no choice. Raising its head the dragon was about to again release its deadly flame. Tolgan ripped the bindings attached to his wrists apart and ran with in human speed, grabbing the boy and jumping out of the way with only mere seconds before the dragon attacked.

After attacking the dragon took to the sky again and started to attack the others. Hadvar and the civilain ran up to help them. The boy got up and ran into his fathers arm. The man looked at Tolgan thanking him for saving his son. "You two need to get out of here while you still can." Hadvar said. The civian ran off with his boy. Tolgan was laying on the ground trying with every once of his will to keep his beast from taking over. "Still alive prisoner?" Tolgan looked up to see Hadvar holding his hand out to him. There wasnt any time to say anything but Hadvar noticed that Tolgans eyes were a dark yellow before going back to normal and that his hands had grown claws as Tolgan reached for his hand. Hadvar found himself in a strange perdicament but right now he needed to trust Tolgan.

"Yeah, Im still here." Tolgan replied.

"Then keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He pulled him to his feet and said, "Come one we need to get out of here!"

They ran into a small alley, "Keep close to the wall!" Hadvar suggested. It wasn't long untill the dragon landed on the wall they were sticking to, its wing almost smacking into Tolgan. "Yol...TOOR SHUL!" There was a single guard that failed to escape the dragons mighty flame. They stayed near the wall, waiting for the dragon to take off again. Not noticing anyone else the dragon did just that. They ran through a destroyed house and through several guards who were bravely fighting the dragon but to no avail. They we're firing arrows at it, most missing and those that hit seemed to bounce off the dragons tough surface.

They found the road that lead to the keep. As they were running Rolaf crosses into their path. "Rolaf, you damned traitor, out of my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar and your not stopping us this time."

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovrngarde!" Tolgan and Rolaf exchanged quick glances as they ran passed one another and they quickly entered the keep. Once they were inside Hadvar locked the door behind them. Now they only thing on their minds was escpaing but not before Hadvar got some answers from the strange man infront of him.

Tolgan was catching his breath, sensing Hadvar staring at him. "You know if you have a question Hadvar, I may have an answer."

"Just one." There was a brief pause. Tolgan turned to face Hadvar and said, "Ask away."

"I saw what happened to you back there, after you saved that boy. Your eyes were different and your hands had claws. Before I allow myself to trust any longer I need to know. Just what in Oblivion are you?"

Tolgan ran a hand through his long hair. He felt stupid for allowing someone to notice his secret. "Listen." Tolgan started. "I'm only telling you this because I do owe you an explaination for helping me out back there. What I am has been a burden in my life ever since I was born. Both my parents had the blood of the wolf within them and they passed on to me."

Hadvar raised an eyebrow. "So you're a werewolf then." Tolgan nodded. "If that's true then why didn't you use it to escape before you arrived?"

"Like I said it is a burden. A burden I would rather not have. I see it as little more then a curse." Hadvar chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I have very little experience in werewolves only because I've never met one and I've never had much sympathy for them either based on what I've heard. But you proved other wise back there. When you saved that boy and if it wasn't for this so called 'curse' that you call it, then that boy would have been killed. You should be proud of yourself." Tolgan saw what he was getting at and he had a point. If he didn't have the beast blood then he would have been to late to save the boy and would have possibly been killed himself. Hadvar walked up to him and said, "We should keep moving, you should look around in any of these chests for any equipment. I'm going to see if there is anything I can do about these burns."

Tolgan looked around the room and found a chest with a full suit of Imperial armor. Tolgan put it on and noticed its weight. He preferred his Guild Master armor that he received from the thieves guild a while back. It was light and great for moving fast but that was long gone so he had to settle until he could head to Riften for a new pair. He looked around and saw a weapons rack with a single sword still in it. He took it and sheathed it. Now he was ready to take on anything they would encounter while they tried to escape.

* * *

Authors note: This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you all enjoy and basically what is happening is I basically have the first chapter divided into three parts and I know I'm taking straight from the game right now but that's just where it starts. The story will diverge from the main story line a little to allow me more creativity. Plus there are a multitude of characters I want to include so please bare with it, please and thank you.

Please review!

-Cody :D


	3. Chapter 1: part 3

"You ready?" Hadvar asked

"Yes"

"Good we should keep moving. That thing is still out there."

"After you."

Hadvar pulled the chain to a door the lead down a dark corridor. Walking down the hallway they could hear chatter from behind the door infront of them. Both hid on oppsosite corners to the door. Tolgan to the lft and Hadvar to thr right. "What can you see?" Hadvar asked.

Tolgan took a quick glance and saw two soldiers. "Stormcloaks."

"Perhaps we can reason with them." Hadvar pulled the chain, opening the door. They walked out and faced the stormcloaks calmly but alert. The Stormcloaks saw them and drew their swords. Hadvar raised a hand, "Hold on now, we only want to..." The stormcloaks charged. "Freedom or Sovrngarde!" One of them shouted. Hadvar jumped back almost getting hit with his opponents battle axe. Tolgan didn't need to draw his sword. He was far more skilled in combat then most of the soldiers on both sides of the conflict. The Stomcloak swung his sword, tolgan ducked and punched the Stormcloak hard in the stomach. He then grabbed the Stormcloaks right arm, twisted it behind his back and bent the elbow upward, breaking the Stormcloaks arm. He let out a loud cry of pain before Tolgan let him go. He then kicked the Stormcloaks left knee in breaking his leg. The stormcloak fell to the ground crying and yelling in pain as tears covered his face.

Hadvar drew his sword and waited for the Stormcloak to attck again. He ran towards Hadvar, weapong raied but before he had a chance to swing, Hadvar sliced through the Stormcloaks belly, exposing his intestines.

"That's the end of that." Hadvar said proudly, sheething his sword. "Come on lets see if we can get that door open." He pulled the chain to the door on the opposite side of the circler room then the one they entered and the door opened. As they passed through they heard the dragon roar from outside. Panicked, Hadvar said, "Lets get out of here."

"Hadvar wait!"

They ran down a flight of stairs and into another dark corridor. The dragon roared again with enough force to cause the roof to collapse. "Watch out!. Tolgan grabbed Hadvar and threw him out of the way. "Damn thing doesn't give up easy." Hadvar said coughing.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping Hadvar to his feet.

"Yeah."

"Well lets get moving then."

"Agreed."

There was a door to the left leading into a hallway they used as a storage unit. "Hmmm...An old storeroom. See if you can find some potions. Might come in handy." After 10 minutes passed looking through empty barrels, Tolgan found one with one of each potion in it, a health, stamina and magika potion. "Okay lets get going. These should do."

After going through more corridors, they heard a fight going on down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the steps they saw four Imperials and two Stormcloaks. The body of a Stormcloak lay next to one of the three cells that stood against the wall. The four Imperials over powered the remaining Stormcloaks, killing them without mercy. One of them, the torturere, who was a mage in Imperial armor noticed Tolgan and Hadvar aproach. "You fellows happened along just in time." The Torturer said with a toothy grin on his face. "These boys seemed upset at how I've been intertaining their comrades."

Hadvar grabbed the old man by the collar of his shirt, "Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!"

"A dragon. Please. He said pulling Hadvars arm away from him. "Don't make up nonsense.

"He's telling the truth." Tolgan calmly argued.

The torturer paused for a moment and thought about something. "Although, come to think of it. I did hear some strange noises coming from over their."

"You guys should come with us. We need to get out of here." Hadvar said.

The torturer gave Hadvar a stern look. "You have no authority over me, boy."

"Fine, have it your way then." He said with an irritated tone. "Lets move Tolgan." He continued on, Tolgan slowly followed suit. He looked back at the soldiers to see if they would change their minds but they remained and Tolgan walked on. They continued to pass through dimly lit corridors that were littered with cages, some still with skeletons in them. A large hole stood at the end of the room which lead into a cave.

"I don't remember that being their before." Hadvar exclaimed.

"Maybe it was part of some kind of construction project, or fell do to the dragon."

"Perhaps, but stay alert. This cave may lead to an exit and who knows what we will encounter once we're inside." The cave was dank and cold. Moss covered the rock walls. Tolgan could hear someone talking down the way. "Hadvar, wait."

"What?" Tolgan had to consentrate, with his right eye being useless he needed to focus. He could see the life forces of the ones who were near by. He could see faint glows of red, one for each person he saw. "There's someone ahead of us."

"How can you tell?"

"The wolf blood, allows me to hear from great distances and I can see peoples life forces if I so desired as long as thier heart is beating."

"Are they friendly? Can you tell?" Tolgan lifted his head sniffed. He could smell they were all Nords and all Stormcloaks. "Their Stormcloaks, so be ready."

They turned the corned and discovered five Stormcloaks, two with bows at the far end of the path. "Hadvar you take out the three ahead of us and don't worry I have a plan. I'll run across across and take out the archers."

Nervouse Hadvar asked, "Before we head in, what exactly is the plan?"

"You'll see."

The ran in, immediately Tolgan summoned the spririts of two wolves to aid Hadvar. One jumped at one of the Stormcloaks, knocking him down. The Stormcloak managed to push it off but Hadvar shoved his sword on his chest before he could get back up. Next, the two wolves ganged up on their next target. This left Hadvar with the opputinity to attack the last one while the wolves kept the other busy. As he rushed in to attack, he couldn't believe the power that Tolgan possessed as a werewolf. It would be a great advantage for the Imperials if he could convince Tolgan to join, but all that mattered at the moment was escape. Hadvar and the Stormcloak clashed swords, Hadvar attempted a low horizontal swing but the Stormcloak jumped back and returned with a high vertical swing. Hadvar veered to the right and sliced throught the Stormcloaks neck.

Tolgan ran across the streem, skillfully dodging the oncoming arrows. The archer nearest him grabbed for his blade but was too late. Tolgan thrusted his sword into the Stormcloaks stomach. The other archer stayed steady and waited for a clear shot. Tolgan ran towards him, the archer fired, striking Tolgan in the shoulder, but it did not phase him and he pushed forward. In an attempt to block his attack, the Stormcloak held his bow up. Tolgan swung with all his strength cutting through the Stormcloaks swords and cutting deeply into the Stormcloaks chest. Blood gushed from the fatal wound, spraying Tolgan.

Hadvar walked up to see Tolgan covered in blood. "Are you alright?" He asked refering to the arrow in Tolgans shoulder.

"Yeah." He replied pulling the arrow out. He grunted and pulled out the health potion he recovered earlier. Popping the the top, he dabbed some on his shoulder healing it instantly, all that was left was a scar. "Here." He said, tossing Hadvar a stamina potion. he drank half of it and offered to give it back to Tolgan. "Keep it." He said.

"lets get moving." Tolgan suddenly changed as if the fighting had brought out a darker more merciless nature.


	4. Chapter 1: Final part

As they walked on they came across a raised bridge and lowered it. When they reached the other side large bloulders from the top of the cave crashed into the bridge. "That was close." Hadvar said chuckling. He looked at Tolgan and noticed something was different about him. He was expressionless, he stared at Hadvar blankly maing him feel uneasy. Tolgans blind right eye seemed to cast a sinister look into his glare.

In the midst of the silence they heard running water. "Hadvar do you hear that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"This might meen a way out. Lets go!" They rushed down the tunnel until they found the stream. They followed it running through the dark maze. They continued running until the reached a dead end. The water still continued to flow however. There was a crevice under the wall, the stream passed through. "Well if it's still flowing we just need to find out where its going."

"Luckily that there seems to be going in that direction." Hadvar pointed out. the walked down the path until the discovered a large opening the housed a nest of frost bite spiders. "Damn it! I can't see any way past them unless we confront them." Tolgan stood up and walked confidently walked towards the spiders. There were four small spiders on the ground that noticed Tolgans approach and began to creep towards him. Three larger ones descended slowly from there holes up above in the caves roof. "Tolgan waht in oblivion are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead!" He ran into action casting fire bolt at the ground where two of the frostbite spiders stood. The attack hit both of the spiders, killing them quickly. Tolgan jumped holding his sword above his head, slicing into the one of the larger spiders before it made it to the ground. He used another fire bolt on the larger frostbite spider behind, hitting it directly. It let out a loud screech as it was burnt alive. The last of the large spiders spat a poisonous ball of liquid at Tolgan. He ducked and rolled and jammed his sword into the spiders mouth. The spider screached and convulsed as it died. Hadvar finished off the other two smaller ones.

Astonished Hadvar ran to Tolgan. "That was amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like that!"

"Lets get moving." Tolgan said coldly.

Hadvar stood the quietly watching Tolgan walk off. "What's wrong with him?" He said to himself. He shook it off and followed. After walking through a small tunnel, they saw an exit gleaming with sunlight. "Wait." Hadvar said. "We need to be quiet." He pointed towards a cave bear that was sleeping next to the stream of water. The snuck around the bear and were finally out of harms way.

* * *

Hours past. Sion was sitting at her desk in the cistern of the Ragged Flagon, writing notes on the thieves guilds next heist. Brynjolf walked up to her. So taken in with the noted she didn't notice him walk up. He cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Oh Brynjolf." she closed the book she was writing in, "Sorry I didn't notice you."

"So I've noticed lass." He said dryly.

"What do you need?"

Brynjolf hesitated before telling her what happened at Helgen. "It's Tolgan. Something has happened."

Worry draped itself over Sion's face. "What. What happened?" Brynjolf was still hesitant. He felt bad having to tell her grim news about the only man she loved. Sion got up from her chair, "Damn it, Brynjolf tell me! What's happened to Tolgan?"

"we recieved word early in the day that he was captured by a group of Imperials and sent of to Helgen by horse carriage to be executed."

"WHAT!" Sion screamed.

"We headed over there as soon as we could lass. But it wasn't till much later that we got there and when we did..."

"What? What happened?"

Brynjolf looked directly into her eyes and told her. "The entire city was reduced to ashes when we arrived. We don't know what happened. There were bodies all over the place but we never found the lad. I'm sorry."

Sion began to breath hard and her eyes almost filled with tears but she wouldn't let herself cry. "Thank you for telling me." She said calmly, smiling at him and walked off.

"What are you going to do lass?"

"I'm going to go find him." She left the guild through the secret entrance in the back of the temple of Mara. She took her horse and rode off to Helgen. Brynjolf was right. The entire place was destroyed. There were no signs of life anywhere. She fell to her knees crying. She didn't want to believe that Tolgan could be dead and somehow she could feel that he was still alive somewhere. The High Elf looked up at the moon and held onto the gold necklace that Tolgan gave her, gripping it tight in her hand. "Tolgan." She said into the night sky. "I know your still alive. I don't know how I know but I just do." She got back on her horse and headed back to the guild.

* * *

Authors note: Okay I've finally got the first part done. Hopefully in future chapters I can add more creativity. But for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please review. :D

-Cody

* * *

4/26/2012 UPDATE: After a week long break from writing I've begun the rough draft of the next chapter which will be up sometime this weekend and if I'm feeling up to the task I might post more then one chapter this weekend, so we'll see what happens.


	5. Chapter 2

Authors note: Sorry guys that I didn't post the chapter when I said I would. I was faced many "distractions", lol. Anyway I was able to diverge from the main quest line in this chapter like I hoped so I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Tolgan and Hadvar made their way out of the cave and into the daylight of the fresh afternoon wilderness. "Wait." Hadvar said hearing the dragon begin to fly overhead. They hid behind a large rock and the dragon flew on not noticing them. "Looks like it's gone for good this time, but I dont think we should stick around to see if he comes back." Walking down the trail Tolgan was silent, to break the silence between them Hadvar thought it would be a great idea to praise him. "Look you really saved my life back there. As far as I'm concerned, you've earned your pardon."

"Really?"

"Just stay clear of any other Imperials and don;t get youself into any trouble until I get things cleared with General Talluis. Can you do that?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Tolgan responded in amusement.

When they reached the river Tolgan stopped for a moment and washed the blood off in the river. No matter how much of it he was able to get off the smell would not go away. "Are you alright?" Hadvar asked.

"I think this is the part where we part ways."

"What are talking about? Riverwood isn't that far from here. I have family there and my uncle will be more then glad to help you once he's heard what's happened."

"I appreciate your willingness to help me, but I have somewhere I need to go." He was thinking about Riften and the thieves guild and most importantly about Sion. He had no doubt that she will soon learn what's happened and worry about him as she always did when he was away.

"But, if you come with me you'll have more supplies for the trip there." Hadvar explaimed.

"Thanks but that shouldn't be a problem for me. I've lived out in the wilderness almost my entire life, especially when I was a boy living with my master, so I know how to survive out here. But thanks again."

"If you say so."

"farewell and well met givin the circumstances." Tolgan held his right fist to his heart and Hadvar did the same for it was Nord custom. Tolgan began to walk away until Hadvar had one more thing to say. "Oh, Tolgan! I almost forgot to mention that your secret is safe with me." He was refering to the wolf blood that passed through Tolgans veins. Tolgan nodded with a smile of appreciation and ran off on his way to Riften. Hadvar only stood there thinking about his new friend. "May we meet again." he said and continued his journey to Riverwood.

Thinks to the mountains Tolgan wouldn't reach Riften until late in the night. Normally he would alk around them for he found climbing through mountains to be an annoying task, but his haste made him decide to climb through them. As he traveled through the mountains he could see Helgen still burning in the distance. Large plumes of smoke escaped from the ruins and blocked out the setting sun. He felt bad for the countless lives that were lost and wished that he could have somehow saved them all from the dragon, but he knew that there was nothing that he could have done, he let out a deep sigh and walked on.

The sun had completely set revieling the night sky in all it's beauty. He could tell he was getting closer to Riften. He wanted to stop and take a break hours ago and rest and maybe snare a rabbit to appease his hunger but his stubborn want to get to Riften as soon as possible prevented him from doing so. He couldn't wait until he got there. It had been four months since he last saw Sion and his brothers and sisters of the thieves guild. He wrote letters to Sion when he was able to hire a courier to deliver them when he was away, always addressed to go to the Bee and Barb of course, where Brynjolf would then pick it up and hand it to Sion. But in the four years since he left the thieves guild he always charished every second he spent with Sion whenever he was in Riften.

It was early in the morning when Tolgan finally reached Riften. The guards at thr front gate didn't bother asking him for a visiters tax since they failed that with him a long time aago but they could'nt help but stare at the Imperial armor he was wearing. Everyone he happened to cross on his way to the hidden entrence/exit of the thieves guild that was behind the temple of mara gave him the same, dissaproving glare because his armor. He reached the entrence and walked in.

Sion wasn't at her desk in the cistern of the Ragged Flaggon. Instead he saw Brynjolf haunched over it going over their plans for the heist they have been planning. Brynjolf looked up and saw Tolgan walking towards him. "Tapeworm?"

"Brynjolf."

"How are you...we heard what happened. We thought..."

"That I was dead?"

"Well yes."

'Believe me I almost was." He said thinking of him laying his head on the block ready to be executed.

"Where's Sion."

"We told her what happened and the las headed for Helgen hours ago to see if it was true."

"How long has she been gone?"

"She left hours ago. She should be on her way back if she isnt in the city already."

Sion walked into the cistern with her head down. She was obvioulsy tired and just wanted to go to sleep. "Well speak of the devil." Brynjolf said.

Sion looked up in response to Brynjolf's comment. She could'nt believe her eyes when she say Tolgan standing infront of him. "Tolgan!" She yelled, running for him.

They quickly embraced eachother long and hard. Sion kissed him passionately not wanting to stop. "Tolgan I heard what happened and..."

Tolgan cut her off. "I know, Brynjolf told me."

"Aye" Brynjolf responded.

Tears espaced from her eyes and leaned her head into Tolgans chest still holding on to him. "I feared you were dead when I couldn't find you, but I knew, I just knew that somehow you weren't"

Tolgan placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head up and wiped the tears off her face.

"Ummm...Tapeworm?" Brynjolf interuppted. "What's with the armor?"

"It's a really long story and right now I just want to go to sleep. I'll tell you all later."

"Aye. I understand. Go and get some sleep you two."

"Will do." Tolgan and Sion walked out and slept in the Mercer Freys old house which now belonged to Sion. It didnt take them long to fall asleep and for the first time in years, Tolgan was able to have a good nights sleep uninteruppted by dreams of the past.

* * *

Please review. :D

-Cody

10/5/2012 UPDATE: Hey guys, sorry for not posting anything lately. The next chapter is being written, I've just been having problems making it like I want it to, so I've been constantly rewriting it. It is my hope to have it up this week, so we'll see what happens.


	6. Chapter 3

Authors note: Kinda rushed through this chapter a little but I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

The next day Tolgan was given a new suit of Guild Master armor to replace the one that the Imperials had confiscated from him when they captured him. The guild was more then willing to help him, even though he left the guild four years ago, they all still considered him as very much part of the guild for helping them. Tolgan was stretching his arms trying to get comfortable in his new armor. Sion was standing in the door way, arms crossed, admiring him. Tolgan turned and saw her. A smile spread across her face. "What?" Tolgan asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how handsome you look in that armor."

Tolgan ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. "No, I just prefer this armor because its light and protects me pretty well."

Sion chuckled. "Let's go get something to eat at the Flagon, on me."

While they were at the Flagon, Tolgan sold the Imperial armor he found in the Helgen keep to their fencer and sat down at the bar next to Sion. Brynjolf accompanied them later, Tolgan took this oppurtinity to explain to them what had happened at Helgen. He left out no details, he told them about the dragon and how it demolished almost the entire hold. Brynjolf, being a Nord knew all about the stories of the dragons and the ancient Nords the supposedly defeated them but he only thought they were stories. Now he did'nt know what to believe because he never believed that the dragons were real but Tolgan was never one to lie.

Brynjolf started thinking of way to change the subject and thought of a quick question. "So, lad would you like to accompany us on our next heist."

"Thanks for the offer but I dont do that anymore."

"Hmmm...I see, What is that you do do now?"

Tolgan took a minute before answering, "Listen, ever since the incedent with Mercer when I almost died and when you saved me from almost drowning it made me think about life in a different light. Now I spend my days trying to protect those in need if I'm ever near to help them."

"And how often do you save these people."

"Most of the time I do. But everytime I'm always reminded just how evil and cruel this world can be. But it never stops me from ever trying to make some sort of change."

"Well I don't think you can ever change the ways of man lad Im sorry but you do have a good heart."

Sion was wanted to hear more about the dragon and wanted to know more about it. "So Tolgan about the dragon, do you think we should, let someone know about this?"

Brynjolf laughed, "Sorry las but I dont think anyone is going to believe anything about a dragon."

"You don't know that for sure. Tolgan, didn't you say that it was heading for the hold of Whiterun.?"

"Yes, that was actually going to be my next stop."

"What?" Sion asked.

"I'm heading to Whiterun after this to let people know about this dragon."

"Why, if both Tallius and Ulfric were there like you said they were then why not let them handle it?" Brynjolf asked.

"Because they aren't concerned with dragons; they're to concerned with their war."

Sion looked down at her tankard she didn't want to know the answer to the question but she couldn't keep herself from asking. "When are you leaving for Whiterun?"

"I was thinking it should be soon."

Brynjolf smiled and said, "I guess I'll hold down the guild for a while."

This shocked Sion, "But brynjolf..."

"No buts Las I've been in this guild for a long time I think I know how to manage it."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Sion hugged Brynjolf long and hard. She was glad that he gave her a chance to spend alot more time with the man she loved and hardly got to see. "Alright you two get out of here."

"Thanks again Brynjolf." Sion gave him a kiss on the cheek, paid for for their meals and headed out Tolgan.

They were outside the city of Riften at the hourses stalls preping their horses with food and materials. Sion guessed she was lucky that the myth about vampires dying in thye sun wasn't true as she took a quick glance at the sun and said, "I guess it's kind of a good thing that we left early at least we might make it their before sundown."

"I dont think so." Tolgan replied.

"Why not?"

Tolgan smirked, "It's going to rain soon and it isnt a small storm either."

Sion walked up to him and ran a finger down his chest flirtasiously and said, "Oh yeah, and how do you know that mister savior."

Tolgan grabbed her waist and replied. "I can smell it."

"She looked into his eyes for a brief moment, "And I'm guessing it's that so called curse that you call it that allowed you to do that."

"More or less." He said with a smile. They were about to close in for a kiss but Tolgan could feel a disturbingly dark presence near them and turned around frantically only to see a man that looked little more like a begger standing before them. His appearence did nothing to hide the dark aura that tolgan could feel surround him.

"Tolgan? What's going on?" Sion could see the fear in Tolgans eyes, but he stood firm. Sweat beaded from his temple and a low wolfish growl escaped him. Sion has never seen Tolgan act like this before and wondered what it was about this man infront of them that was making him act this way. "Who are you!" Sion asked.

"Beware the blade in the wind."

"What are you talking about! Explain yourself!" She demanded.

"Shadows crawl and heroes fall... and you... will fall."

"Okay I've had enough of this!" Sion yelled. She walked up to the begger authoritativly with the blade of woe in hand. She grabbed the strangers hand and twisted it. The man let out a scream as he was forced to the ground. Tolgan could no longer feel the dark presence as Sion subdued the strange begger.

"please don't kill me! I dont know whats happening!"

Sion was confused. She could tell the begger was telling the truth but didnt understand how he could be after what he just pulled and how he made Tolgan act.

"What's your name!" She demanded.

"R-r-r-rikter. My name is rikter and I work at the black briar meadery. PLease don't kill me, I don't have any money."

"I don't want your money." She said pulling him up. " Get out of here."

The man ran into the city and didn't even looked back. Sion turned and looked at Tolgan who by this time had settled down.

"Hey you okay." She asked.

"Yes I'm fine but...That was the most evil thing I have ever felt."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you pinned that man down, I could feel this presence, something evil."

"Well whatever it was it seems to be gone now so let's just finish preparing and get out of here."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Authors note: This will be the last chapter I post until June 2nd because I'm going to Iowa for like a week an a half to hang out with some buddies of mine from there but I'll try to get some rough drafts done while I'm there no promises though.

And for the love of all that is sacred in this world please review. :D

-Cody

UPDATE: 5/31/2012: Hey guys, I'm still in Iowa I haven't gotten a chance to do any writting but I have taken the liberty of fixing this chapter up. I should be back in Nebraska in a few days where I'll be able to get back to writting.


End file.
